


Rituals

by phoenixjustice



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During closer to the end of the anime. For the YGOTAS part, it's set during Marik's Let's Play: Vampire the Masquerade.</p><p>He no longer wanted to be enemies. Rivals? Always. But it was an enjoyable rivalry. He could only hope Yami saw him and not his past self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rituals

**Vicarious - Yami Bakura, Yami Bakura/Yami Yugi, Thief King Bakura/Atem -** He had been trapped in the Ring for too many years, left with his thoughts about that day, cursing himself over and over for it. He should have listened to Atem, but no, he had to be stubborn. He hadn't wanted to fall in love with the young man who was a part of the dynasty he so despised. He had learned that Atem was not like his father had been, nor like that idiot Akhenaten. He had three thousand years to remember, to grieve, to love. And yes, to hate too.

 **Aenima - YGOTAS!Marik, YGOTAS!Yami Bakura, YGOTAS!Yami Bakura/YGOTAS!Marik -** It took forever for him to admit what Bakura and everyone else (and their mom) knew; that he was gayer than gay. Bakura refused, under pain of death, to admit he got very hard at his admission. Or that he had jumped the young Egyptian soon after and fucked him until he couldn't sit straight.

 **Enemy - Seto Kaiba, Seto/Yami, Seto/Atem -** They were enemies, rivals, standing on the other side of dueling for an eternity. He respected the pharaoh, the one called Yami, immensely. It was the first time in his life he had ever found a true equal. And this one was not out for his money; he only wished to play against him and...and...was there anything more than that? He-really hoped so; not because his past self loved Atem, but he because he himself loved Atem, loved Yami. He no longer wanted to be enemies. Rivals? Always. But it was an enjoyable rivalry. He could only hope Yami saw _him_ and not his past self.

 **Schism - Yami Bakura, Yami Bakura/Yami Yugi -** It was an elaborate and time consuming ritual; but its end would be worth it, for it would let them separate from their hosts, but keep the soul bonds they had forged. It was an act 3000 years in the making, finally letting them truly be together. A King of Thieves and a King of Egypt, once more able to stand side-by-side, to touch one another, to kiss, and whisper, the once forbidden words of love.

 **Runaway -** **Yami Bakura, Yami Bakura/Yami**

He cursed the former Pharoah; angry at him for making him feel those feelings, angry at himself for being unable to stop.

: :: :

A/N: These are part of a series of drabbles I did, while listening to music. The key is to focus on one song per drabble/one-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
